A Dream, A Legend, And A Legacy
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: 02/Tamers crossover. When Takato and the others leave to go to the Digital World, the Origenal Twelve get together for a chat. But with two of their members dead, another dying, and one more on the edge of insanity, is there anything they can do?
1. It Starts Again

A Dream, A Legend, and a Legacy  
by WSJ  
  
An 01/02/Tamers crossover  
  
Hey peeps!!! This takes place when the Tamers are leaving to go to the DigiWorld to save Calamon. Includes my own charactor, Sakura, and her daughter, Fiona. I also made up Sammi, but I own none of the others.  
~@~  
Ms. Issaji watched in horror as Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and Takato walked away down the stairs toward who knew what in the Digital World. Dropping to her knees she started to weep. "Please!" she whispered. "They're only kids!"  
  
"But we were no older then them either. Who knows, maybe it's time to pass on the toarch to a new group, like we did to you."  
  
Ms. Issaji looked up to see her long-time friend and role model kneeling beside her. "I know Sora, but it seems so unfair! Things are so much different now!"  
  
"I know Kar, but they still have to do what they have to. Our parents weren't very happy with us after Myotismon's defeat, but we had to go anyway." Sora said.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari's hands flew to her mouth. "Parents! Keera doesn't know! She'll be freaking out!"  
  
Sora chuckled. "I'm sure Tai can handle it, and he'll be proud to see Takato's got a dino-type."  
  
"Speaking of dino-types, I wonder if they'll meet up with Gatomon and the others."  
  
"We'll have to wait and see. For now, we should get in touch with everyone else."  
  
Kari nodded. "I'll take care of Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and... TK, and you take care of the others."  
  
Sora noticed the slight catch in her friend's voice as she said the blond boy's name, but wisely said nothing. "Make sure you tell Davis to bring Sakura and Fiona, especially Fiona."  
  
"Right. But after that, shouldn't we be getting back to grading papers?"  
  
Sora and Kari groaned in tandem at the thought of Kari's 51 English quizzes sitting on her desk, and Sora's 46 music worksheets. "How did I ever get stuck as band director?" Sora sighed.  
  
"'Cause Matt only does choir?" Kari suggested, which only made the red-head giggle even more at the mention of her husband. Together the two went inside to face the challenges that lay ahead.  
~@~  
Yes I KNOW that was short, the next chapter should be longer. This will most probably end up Takari, but I'm not sure yet...  
  
~Daikari? Are you MAD? I support Takari/Hikeru~  
~As Digimon fans, we should want the best for them. Proud supporter of Sorato and Michi~  
~Davis+Yolei=divorse. Kenlei 4-ever~  
^  
l  
l  
Banner thingys 


	2. Phone Calls and Old Friends

A Dream, A Legend, And A Legacy  
by WSJ  
Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Old Friends  
  
I STILL don't own digimon. This chap. should clear up some of the questions people had 'bout the last one. ^_^  
~*~  
Sora sat tapping her pencil on the kitchen table as she sat trying to grade papers. Trying.  
  
From over by the stove where he was working Matt laughed. "Sora, shouldn't you be grading?"  
  
"I can't help it! I smell food!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. That was one thing he loved about his wife: she was a worse cook then him (even though he was pretty good) and loved his food. In fact, Sora was the one who convinced him to become a chef in addition to teaching choir.  
  
"Why don't you call Tai and the others. We need to get that reunion arranged." he suggested.  
  
Sora grinned at him in releif. "Right. Good idea." She picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
"Hello, Wong-Kido residence, Jyou speaking."  
  
"Hey Joe! It's Sora. Has Lee come home yet?"  
  
Joe blinked in surprise and glanced around the apartment. "Actually, no. Why do you ask?"  
  
Sora bit her lip. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but..."  
  
Joe sighed. "Never mind, I know. I should have guessed when he started lugging that 'stuffed' Terriermon around with him."  
  
"Yeah. Well, we're all planning to get together tomorrow, since it's a Saturday, and figure out what to do."  
  
"What about TK and Ken?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll have to see what Yolei and Sakura say about TK, and I think we can include Ken over the phone. We meet at Sammi's."  
  
"'Kay."  
~*~  
Kari sat curled up on her couch in her small apartment, trying to block out the memories. They came anyway.  
  
~No! Mimi, watch out! NOOO!!!!!~  
~Tai, get away, there's nothing you can do!~  
~I'm sorry, Mrs. Yagami is gone...~  
  
~Izzy! The truck!!~  
~Squeal of brakes~  
~IZZY!~  
  
~Mr. Itchijouji has a disease like none we've ever seen. It looks like a Digital Virus of some kind...~  
~Ragged sobs.~  
~It'll be ok Yolei...~  
  
~Kari, Tai, your father and I have desided to get a divorse. Kari, you'll live with me and we'll have my maiden name of Issaji.~  
~No! It's like what TK told me about his parents! No!~  
  
~Digimon! Ha! That's a child's game, I'll destroy them all!~  
~Tk, what's happened to you?!?~  
~What's happened to me? What's happened to you Kari? Still believe in angels? From now on, you'd better all call me Yamaki, the destroyer!~  
  
~Yolei, Sakura, it's up to you. Spy on TK for us will you? You're the only ones he still trusts.~  
  
Kari's sobs split through the air as she remembered all the horrible times in her life. When TK, the one she'd loved, still loved, had renounced the DigiWorld and vowed to destroy it, her parents divorse, the deaths of Mimi, Izzy, and Sammi's husband.  
  
But she also remembered the good times. Hanging out with TK and Davis before TK went nuts, finding out Sammi was Matt's twin sister and TK's older sis, the day Tai had gotten remarried to Keera after Mimi died, the day Davis and Sakura's daughter, Fiona, had been born, when Sammi's daughter Rika was born.  
  
Sitting up, Kari gave a shaky smile and grabbed the phone to call the others for the meeting. "Light always wins. I'll get you back TK! No matter what!" she vowed.  
  
But still... Something Gatomon had once told her rang in her mind. *Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.*  
  
'This is the end of a beginning! The end of our turns as DigiDestined! It's the beginning of the Age of the Tamers!' Kari thought.  
~@~  
I hope that explains things, and I'm sorry if the rapid fire flashbacks got people confused. *bows* Flame and die! Well, actually, flame and get blocked from reviewing me!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Daikari? Are you MAD? I support Takari/Hikeru~  
~As Digimon fans, we should want the best for them. Proud supporter of Sorato and Michi~  
~Davis+Yolei=divorse. Kenlei 4-ever~  
^  
l  
l  
Banner thingys 


	3. A Reunion of Sorts

A Dream, A Legend, And A Legacy  
by WSJ  
Chapter 3: A Reunion of Sorts  
  
I still donnot own Digimon.  
  
Wee! Finally I have the third chapter! Sorry for the long wait peeps!  
~#~  
Davis yawned as he tried to stay upright, glad that Sakura was driving instead of him. "Where are we going again?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Sakura Motimiya, in the drivers seat, rolled her eyes at her brain-dead husband. "Those late-night soccar games really do you in, don't they. We're headed over to Sammi's to figure out what to do about the Tamers."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm probably going to get sent in after them!" 14-year-old Fiona piped up from the backseat, and her DemiVeemon echoed her sentiments.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"DON'T fall asleep!"  
  
"Why would I *yawn* do that?"  
  
Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes again. Some days he just didn't get it, the gel must have been clogging up his brain again...  
  
They arrived at the old-fasioned temple-designed house to see everyone else was already there, except for the obvious exceptions of TK and Ken.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal." Tai started. "My son, Takato, Sammi's daughter Rika, and Joe's son, Henry, have all gone to DigiWorld with their Digimon and another Tamer, Jeri, to free this little one called Calumon."  
  
"Don't forget Kenta." Yolei interrupted quietly.  
  
Tai looked at her a moment, and nodded. "With them are two non-Tamers, one of which is Kenta Itchijouji, son of Yolei and Ken."  
  
"Well what are we going to do to get them back?" asked Sammi, standing up and, for once in her life, freaking out.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do, DemiV and I are going to go after them and drag them back kicking and screaming if necissary!" Fiona announced, striking a battle stance she'd learned from "Aunt" Yolei.  
  
"Sit down, both of you." said Matt, coming to stand behind his friend at the front of the room and giving his sister and friends' daughter a glare. "Sammi, this is no time to be hyperventilating on us, and Fiona, you can't go."  
  
"WHAT?" Fiona yelled, DemiVeemon nearly getting thrown off her shoulder in the process.  
  
"Wild Ones are still popping up! With the Tamers gone you are the only one who can stop them and protect the city." Matt said.  
  
Fiona sighed and sat down. "Yes sir."  
  
**  
Yes, I know, short. v_v;; I have writers block and it sucks...  
  
And always remember: There are angels among us and flying pigs above us! ^_~ Ja ne! 


	4. Much Ado About TK

A Dream, A Legend, And A Legacy  
by WSJ  
Chapter 4: Much Ado About TK  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
~@~  
  
"Now, what we need to figure out is, how are we going to help them? We can't go after them, that much is for sure. So now what? Just sit by and watch?" Tai asked.  
  
Thay'd been at it for almost an hour, and they were getting absolutly no where. Yolei sighed and stood up. "We need to work from our ends, on our problems, which in turn will help Kenta and the others. As 'Riley' I work for TK, oh, excuse me, *Yamaki* and he's getting more nutsy by the second! And Ken's wasting away before our very eyes! We have to worry about them now! Kenta and them have Digimon to protect them, but nothing's gonna help if TK gets any crazier!"  
  
Sakura got up to stand by her friend. "I didn't know TK very long before he became Yamaki, but someone needs to knock that boy to his sences! I propose one of us should go talk to him. It shouldn't be Yolei or I, because then if we fail our cover will be blown. It probably shouldn't be Matt either. So, any volenteers?"  
  
After a moment a heavy sigh was heard from those assembled. "I'll go." Kari stood up to gather her things. "Right now in fact. I am, well, was his best friend, maybe I can make him remember."  
  
Tai came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "But Kari, that's the problem, he *does* remember. He remembers MaloMyotismon, and Piedmon, and especially Devimon! He's forgotten all about Wizardmon's sacrafice, and Whamon's, and Pixiemon's. He doesn't remember Leomon or Centarumon, or even Patamon anymore I'll bet."  
  
Kari shrugged off the reassuring hand. "Then I'll make him remember. He has to see the light. My Light."  
  
No one else could very well stop her, so she headed toward her car. On the drive to TK's apartment she racked her brain trying to figure out how to get through to him, but her mind was drawing a blank.  
  
She parked as far from TK's window as she could, lest he see and recognise the shiny silver Mustang he and Davis had chipped in and bought for her the year she turned eighteen. She straitened the navy skirt about her waist and fluffed the collar of her blouse almost unconciously on the ride up the elevator.  
  
'Wait... What am I doing, primping to see a maniac?' She stopped the line of thought with a decisive chop. 'Maniac or no, he's still my TK.' She blinked and repeated those words aloud. "My TK..."  
  
Before she had any more time to ponder her thoughts the elevator opened. Kari took a deep breath and headed down the corridor. To her ears the clicking of her heels on the tile floor was almost unbearable, and the swish of her silk slip was loud in her mind.  
  
Gulping she reached TK's door and with sweat beginning to settle on her forehead, reached out to ring the bell. The door was opened almost immediately by a tall man in a jeans and a green t-shirt. His blond hair was mussed up and spiked every which way, and his blue-gray eyes were as hard and cold as diamonds.  
  
His brow furrowed when he saw her, a name half-formed on his lips, eyes beginning to thaw with confusion and recognition. "Do I know you?"  
  
Kari gasped. She'd known it had been a long time since they'd seen each other last, and she had changed, but not that much. "Um... Hi T-" she stopped what she had been going to say. "-Yamaki." she finished hurridly. "You remember me, my name is Kari Kamiya."  
  
"Oh yes, one of my childhood friends." He waved her off. "Now, if that's all, I have some urgent business I must attend to..."  
  
He started to shut the door but was cut off as Kari flung herself in his way. "TK! What happened to you? We were best friends! And what about Patamon? How could you destroy Digimon when they're our friends?!?"  
  
At the sound of his true name Yamaki-TK turned around, his eyes shooting daggers at her. "How dare you! Friends? They are beasts, made only to be used as slaves..." But he stopped, the gray seeming to fade from his eyes a bit as Kari reached the end of her speech. "Pata... Mon?" He looked at her with that look she loved so much from their days battling the Digimon Emporer, back when she'd thought he liked her. "Kari?"  
  
But just as quickly the gray seemed to overpower the powdery blue and his gaze returned to one of hatred. "I know no such names." He turned, and before she could protest, shut the door in her face.  
  
Kari leaned against it, pounding and sobbing that he couldn't keep running from the past, or from her. Yet her cries fell on deaf ears.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Yamaki sat in front of the mirror, simply staring at himself. What had become of him? Or maybe more accurately, what had he been? He strained to remember, his eyes flicking back and forth from blue to gray until one was almost solid blue, the other gray.  
  
A distant memory clicked, and slowly he reaced into a dresser drawer and pulled out a battered, stained and smudged Gilligan hat. He sat there and looked at it a moment, shards of a happier time twinkling at him from the corners of his dark reality.  
  
"Kari... Matt... Tai... Davis... Sora... Ken... Yolei... Cody... Mimi... Izzy... Joe..." He whispered the names one after the other as they came to him, in order of importance in his heart. He was beginning to remember now. His big brother Matt in a cave all alone, Kari being pulled into some sort of Ocean not once, but twice... Why could he only remember the bad times?!? And why couldn't he remember anything about his own partner Digimon?  
  
He slammed his fist on the desk in frustration, aware that Kari's cries from outside had stopped. He looked back up at himself in the mirror.  
  
His eyes were blue.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Kuso. I'm losing him again!"  
  
"That devil-woman was actually getting him to remember! You need to keep a firmer hold on him."  
  
"Watch who you call a Devil-Woman. But yes, I agree with you."  
  
The three glowered at each other across the table as the first picked up the dice for the next roll.  
  
"Get him back under control or the game ends immediately!" he barked.  
  
"Whatever." The second rolled his eyes and reached out to trace the young blond's mind.  
  
The third and only female snatched the dice away from the first. "It's my turn! Cheater!"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
His eyes were gray.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Squee! finelly I finish the fourth chap!!! *high-fives muses* Alright! *remembers she has an audience* Well, ahem, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Yes, I know the whole "mystic beings playing a board game using real people" has a very Terry Pratchett/Discworld flavor to it, but believe you me, these aren't mystic beings. ^_^ I'll reveil who they are soon! Promise! 


End file.
